Centerfold/Hot In Herre
Centerfold/Hot In Herre di The J. Geils Band/Nelly è una canzone presente nell'episodio Mettersi a nudo, il dodicesimo della quarta stagione. Prima che la canzone inizi, i ragazzi stanno facendo "Broga". Sam da dei consigli per preparare i ragazzi a fare il calendario. Cominciano a cantare negli spogliatoi. Le Cheerios spruzzano l'abbrozante ai ragazzi. Solo Artie non partecipa alla performance, sembra imbarazzato e non a suo agio. La performance continua nell'aula canto e dove i ragazzi ballano con le Cheerios. Unique e Marley sembrano entusiaste. Alla fine dello spettacolo, Finn li applaude, ma Artie sembra triste. Finn dice che faranno il miglior calendario di sempre. Testo della canzone Sam, Ryder and Jake (Tina with New Directions Girls): Hot in, so hot in here! So hot in, oh! With a little bit of (Uh, uh), and a little bit of (Uh, uh) Ryder (Tina with New Directions Girls): Just a little bit of (Uh, uh) Just a little bit of (Uh, uh) Sam, Ryder and Jake: I was like, good gracious, ass is bodacious, Uh! Flirtatious, trying to show faces Uh! I'm waiting for the right time to shoot my steez you know Waiting for the right time to flash them Gs, then I'm leaving, please believing, oh! Me and the rest of my heathens Check it, got it locked at the top of the Fo' Seasons Penthouse, roof top, birds I feeding Ryder (Tina with New Directions Girls): (Na, na, na, na) Years go by I'm lookin' through a girly magazine (Na, na, na) And there's my homeroom angel (Na, na, na) on the pages in-between (Na, na) Sam, Ryder and Jake: It's getting hot in here, (Ryder: So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh! Tina with Ryder and New Directions Girls: Angel is the centerfold (New Directions: Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!) Angel is the centerfold Sam, Ryder and Jake: It's getting hot in here, (Ryder and Tina: So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh! Tina with Ryder and New Directions Girls: Angel is the centerfold (New Directions: Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!) Angel is the centerfold Tina with New Directions Girls: Mix a little bit of Uh, uh With a little bit of Uh, uh Jake: Let it just fall out Tina with New Directions Girls: Give a little bit of Uh, uh With a little bit of Uh, uh Jake: Let it hang all out Sam, Ryder and Jake (New Directions Girls): ''' Why you at the bar (Hey) if you ain't popping the bottles? c'mon (Hey, hey) What good is all the fame if you ain't bumping the models (Hey, hey) I see you driving, sports cars, ain't hitting the throttle (Hey, hey) And I'll be down to do a hundred, top down and goggles (Hey, hey) Get off the freeway, exit 106 and "Park"ed it (Hey, hey) Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it (Hey, hey) Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it (Hey, hey) I spit game cause baby I can't talk it '''Ryder (New Directions Girls): (Na, na, na, na) Warm and fuzzy sweaters Too magical to touch (Na, na, na) Too see her in that negligee (Na, na, na) Is really just too much (Na, na) Sam, Ryder and Jake: It's getting hot in here, (Ryder: So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh! Tina with Ryder and New Directions Girls: Angel is the centerfold (New Directions: Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!) Angel is the centerfold Sam, Ryder and Jake: It's getting hot in here, (Ryder and Tina: So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh! Tina with Ryder and New Directions Girls: Angel is the centerfold (New Directions: Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!) Angel is the centerfold Sam and Tina with New Directions Girls (Tina with New Directions Girls): Mix a little bit of (Uh, uh) With a little bit of (Uh, uh) Jake: Nelly just fall out Sam and Tina with New Directions Girls (Tina with New Directions Girls): Give a little bit of (Uh, uh) With a little bit of (Uh, uh) Jake: Let it hang all out Sam and Tina with New Directions Girls (Tina with New Directions Girls): With a little bit of (Uh, uh) And a sprinkle of that (Uh, uh) Jake: Let it just fall out Sam and Tina with New Directions Girls (Tina with New Directions Girls): I like it when ya (Uh, uh) Girl, baby make it (Uh, uh) Sam, Ryder and Jake (Tina with New Directions Girls): (Oh!) It's getting hot in here, (So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh! (I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off) Ah, ah, ah, ah, oh! It's getting hot in here, (So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh! (I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off) Ah, ah, ah baby, fall out! It's getting hot in here, (So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh! (I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off) (New Directions: Oh!) It's getting hot in here, (So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh! (I am, getting so hot), Oh! (I wanna take my clothes off) (New Directions: Oh!) Sam, Ryder, Jake and Tina: It's getting hot in here! Galleria di foto 549965 498412160197425 1827783844 n.jpg 540125 498412376864070 2128351433 n.jpg Naked-still-3.jpg Tumblr_mhql7hytOg1r62ix2o7_r1_250.gif Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Jake Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Ryder Lynn Categoria:Mash-up Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang